Dragonball Z Lives On: The Guardian Saga
by Ali Mystic
Summary: SEQUEL Sixteen years have passed. Now the cocoon has hatched, releasing the new Ali Mystic. The Z children, now all grown, are about to find that their friend will need all their help before she can accept living in their world. But will it be enough?
1. Prologue: Remember the Past

Dragonball z lives on:

The Guardian Saga

****

Prologue

10.21.##

Dear Journal

I've decided to finish the story I started writing the other day. I've been talking with the others and they told me a lot of details I didn't know about that time and the years that passed since then, sense I was, well, sort of . . . incapacitated during that period.

I didn't learn this until much later but someone was watching over me during those years, someone who refused to let me be forgotten . . .

__

Remember the past

But look towards the future

High above the Earth, located among the clouds, floated a circular island made of stone and marble. Once upon a time, it was the home of a young Namek and his friend, a wise old genie. But now the buildings lay empty, awaiting someone new to take up residence and again watch over the planet laid out below.

Not many people knew of this place's existence. And most of those who did know, did not care to visit. Unpleasant memories haunted the place like lingering ghosts. There were only two beings that dared to occasionally visit, facing the memories of the past without succumbing to the sadness.

Those two beings were there again today. Flying through the air to stand on the white tiles, their intimidating stature calling attention to the well-toned muscles of their bodies, the bright green color of their skin, and their intense coal black eyes. The two Nameks, for that was what they were, glanced at each other, then separated. The elder one methodically examined the interior and exterior of the buildings, then went to the edge to look out over the world below.

The younger one went straight to the garden, where the center of the haunting sadness seemed to be located. His goal was an old tree, which stood at a statuesque height and held something hidden high among its branches. Something that was of precious value to this young adult Namek and several of his friends. Standing beneath its branches, his pierce gaze easily spotted the oversized cocoon hidden there, safe from all harm.

After reassuring himself that the cocoon was intact, the young Namek sat upon the grass, folding his legs Indian-style as he leaned back against the tree's solid trunk. His thoughts became melancholy as his mind drifted to the past, dwelling on who was in the cocoon and of how she came into their life . . .

"She's not breathing," said Marron.

"What do we do?" cried Pendril.

"Marron! Help her!" yelled Pan.

"I don't know CPR" Marron began to panic as Bra began to cry. "I . . . I don't know what to do!"

"I'll go get help!" yelled Pan, jumping to her feet. Suddenly a figure appeared beside her. "Let me through. I can help."

Shocked, all Pan could do was moved aside as the newcomer crouched beside an equally shocked Marron. "Will you let me help?"

"Please help her! She's my sister!" pleaded Pendril.

Marron nodded and moved over. The stranger kneeled beside Lidal's still prone body and began to perform CPR. The others watched, tense with fear. Tilt chin, one breath, five chest thrusts, check pulse. Begin cycle over. Tears streamed down Pendril's cheeks and Marron was losing hope when suddenly Lidal began to cough and gasp. The stranger tilted her and patted her back as she coughed up all the water she inhaled.

"There. She'll be alright now," said the stranger.

"You saved her. You saved Lidal . . ."

**__**

The stranger had saved his sister. But she didn't remain a stranger for long, for they insisted on making her their friend, though she tried to remain mysterious . . .

"What's your name?" asked Bra.

The young woman faltered before answering. "My name's Katherine . . . but people call me Mystic."

"Why do they call you that?" asked Pendril, curious.

The newly introduced Mystic shrugged. "Some people think me mysterious just because I don't walk up to them and reveal everything about myself on the spot."

"You keep secrets. Everyone does," said Lidal.

"Well, I guess I just keep more secrets than most," replied Mystic.

**__**

Reaching under his clothes he pulled out a sliver chain from which hung a delicate silver butterfly. Precocious children they were, he and his friends proceeded to give her a new name to fit who she was . . .

"You know, your name just doesn't sound right."

"What?" said Mystic as she set Pan down on the ground. Marron stared in puzzlement at Pendril as she set Bra upon the stump.

"Your name, Mystic. It sounds . . . incomplete," said Pendril.

Marron glanced at Mystic. "It does seem to need something more."

Mystic raised an eyebrow. "It's just a name."

Lidal frowned in thought. "How about Ali? Mystic Ali?"

Mystic raised the other eyebrow. "Ali?"

"It means butterfly in the Shizen language," explained Pendril.

Mystic's eyebrows both went down as she frowned. "Shizen?"

"Wouldn't Ali Mystic sound better?" suggested Pendril.

Lidal smiled. "Perfect. From now on, you are Ali Mystic."

Mystic shrugged. "If you say so."

**__**

They had fun with her but as always, the fun times did not last as her secrets caught up with her . . .

"Ali? What's the truth?"

Taking a deep breath, Ali Mystic prepared to tell the truth. About everything. What was the point in hiding anything anymore? "The truth is, Lidal, is that I'm not from around here. And I knew who you all were before I met you." She had everyone's full attention at this point. "I knew about your parents: Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma. I know them all, except Kya. I know of Goku, of Chichi. I know about Radditz, Frieza, the Androids . . . "

"Who cares about the mission?" shouted Ali Mystic, shocking her young friends with her vehemence. The others stood by, watching the little drama unfold. "Mr. Yondeiru is dead! Getting killed was not part of the mission and as far as I'm concerned, the mission is over. Don't you care at all that he's dead? Sometimes I think that all you care about is your stupid research and experiments and . . . "

"Now, tell us, Ali Mystic. What is your mission here? Where do you come from?"

"I come from about a million years in the future, in the year 2002 AD," began Ali Mystic, causing everyone who was listening to gasp.

**__**

His sister had predicted that she would save them all at one point or another just because it was her way. And that was what happened . . .

Ali Mystic unhesitatingly let go of the wall and let the wind take her straight to Bra. Flying forward at breakneck speed, Ali Mystic knew she had no control and needed to stop. Reaching out, she took a hold of Bra's hand inches before she reached the rift and with the other hand she seized onto the ridges along Shenlong's back. Gritting her teeth, she dug in her nails and held on as hard as she could. Bra shrieked and wrapped both of her hands around Ali's single one, her untrained Saiyan strength nearly crushing the bones. "ALI!"

Wincing in pain as the delicate bones in her hand gave way and began to crack, Ali Mystic just shouted, "Hold on! I've got you!"

The wind continued to roar around them and Ali Mystic wondered how much longer she could keep her hold onto Bra and onto the dragon. Suddenly two green hands covered her own and Ali looked down in surprise to see Dende and Mr. Popo. Setting their feet in determination, Dende and Mr. Popo slowly but surely pulled Ali Mystic and Bra to relative safety behind Shenlong.

Ali Mystic landed with a thud at the edge of the Lookout and looked up in time to see Marron fly past her, over the edge.

Ali Mystic reached out and grabbed Marron's hand but the force of her falling pulled Ali over the edge as well. Before sliding completely past, Ali barely grabbed on a hold. Seconds flew as Ali strained to keep a hold onto Marron and the edge of the Lookout. She felt a sense of déjà vu as they hung there.

Frieza raised his arm, hand glowing brightly as he powered up an energy blast. Drastic to save her life and Pendril's, Ali Mystic used the only weapon she had: knowledge. Knowledge she had learned last night beside a campfire. Ali threw up her hands in a ceasing gesture. "Stop! Don't you know you two have the same mother?"

Her words effectively halted Frieza's actions, leaving him utterly stunned, his mouth hanging open in an unrefined manner.

**__**

Still fingering the necklace, he glanced up at the cocoon that hung above him in the tree's branches. She had protected them but they had failed in returning the favor . . . 

"Shenlong! You share a link with a friend of ours, correct?"

"That is correct. I share a link with the woman known as Ali Mystic," was the Dragon's reply. His eyes flashed momentarily, as if irritated by something.

"And through this link, can you pinpoint her location?"

There was a rumble, as if the Eternal Dragon was grumbling. Then his eyes began to glow brightly, like when he granted a wish. "It is a simple matter. I can feel her presence at all times. She is approximately three hundred miles east of here, in a cave high in the mountains. And she is currently feeling a great amount of pain."

"Pain?" questioned Bulma, fearing the worst.

"I believe she is being tortured by her captors."

"Oh no," whispered Marron.

Their grim faces upon landing quieted them all, even Baba. Kya approached the men timidly, reluctant to ask what was on all their minds. "Is she alive?"

"Barely," replied Piccolo.

"Well." Bulma stood and headed for the door. "We should go give the others the bad news." Eighteen and Videl moved to follow her.

"Wait." The three women froze and turned as one to face their green-haired friend. Kya was still staring intently at Ali Mystic. She turned to meet their gaze. "I think I may know a way to save her."

__

And that was how their friend Ali Mystic wound up being placed into a cocoon, while the Earth slowly and carefully healed and altered her body so could live again with the new abilities she had inherited from the former Guardian of the Earth. Sixteen years had passed since that day. He was no longer that precocious little boy that had suggested changing her name because it sounded incomplete. He was a man now, and a strong warrior capable of protecting the whole planet. If only she would wake up, so he could show her that he could keep her safe.

"Pendril! It is time to meet the others at Capsule Corp," yelled a deep voice. It was the elder Namek he had flown here with.

"Coming!" The younger Namek stood and placed the silver necklace back under his clothes. He gave one last glance back at the tree. "I will keep my promise. And I will return this necklace to the rightful owner. I won't accept otherwise."

He headed towards the edge of the Lookout where his father stood waiting. Together they took off into the air and headed back down to their world below, where friends and family waited. If they had stayed just a moment longer, they would have seen the cocoon stir slightly, from a cause within, and not externally.

Remember the past

But look towards the future

A new creation is about to rise

On that will guard you all.


	2. Chapter 1: Wait Long Enough

****

Author: This fic is rated PG-13, so watch out for cursing, violence, and talk of sex and rape. These things probably won't appear until later chapters. I've done some major changes to my site, so come visit. There's plenty to see, like fanart and plenty to read, like character profiles.

Shizen words to remember: Kaachi – Mother, Krechi – Grandmother, Taache – Father, Treche – Grandfather, Nuche – Uncle, Sodichi – Niece 

****

Chapter 1

10.21.## continued . . .

Everyone seems to have 'That Day' fixed into his or her memories with perfect clarity. I guess I can't really blame them for that. They'd been waiting for 'That Day' to happen for sixteen years.

By strange fortune, the whole group was gathered at Capsule Corp., attending a reunion, so there was no racing to alert anyone or fetch anyone to the Lookout when the Earth decided I had slept long enough . . .

__

A happy gathering interrupted

For the mystic one is waking

As her metamorphosis is complete.

"Look! Piccolo and Pendril are here!"

At various points around the yard outside Capsule Corp., people glanced up upon hearing Krillin's shout to see the two Nameks land on the lawn. As cheery greetings were tossed their way from various people, something small suddenly streaked across the yard, yelling excitedly.

"Nuche! Nuche!"

Pendril smiled, because he recognized the little ball of excitement barreling towards him as Trunks and Lidal's little girl, Mitsu. Laughing, he swept her up in his arms for a bear hug. She squealed in four-year-old delight as the two tails of her braided purple hair flew about her face. Without warning, nearly everyone in the yard felt an abrupt rush of excitement, as if he or she was a kid again, except for Piccolo, Vegeta, Kya, Pendril, Lidal, Trunks, and Gohan, who all had tight mental shields. But they did feel something bang against those shields.

Bulma shook her head ruefully at her grandchild as the feeling faded. "She did it again, Piccolo."

"I know." Piccolo was already frowning sternly. "Mitsu, remember to reign in your emotions. You broadcasted again. Concentrate like I taught you."

"Sorry, Treche." Becoming as grave as her grandfather, Mitsu closed her eyes as she re-strengthened the walls around her mind. Moments later she was done and Pendril set her on the ground so she could rejoin her friends, six-year-old Daven and five-year-old Robin, Daven being Seventeen's son and Robin, nicknamed Birdy, being Sixteen and Marron's daughter. Nearby playing happily in their playpen were two-year-old Gokin and one-year-old Aidan, Gokin being the son of Goten and Bra and Aidan being Birdy's younger brother.

"Now that everyone's here, let's eat!" announced Goten. Bra shook her head at her husband, who always seemed to think with his stomach like his father did.

As people began gravitating towards the barbecue and tables piled high with food, Piccolo suddenly found his wife at his side. _What is it?_

Kay squeezed his arm. _I can feel your irritation Piccolo. Don't be so hard on Mitsu. She's only four years old and therefore has limited control over her mind. The progress you've made with her is amazing._

Piccolo glanced at the child in question, who was currently accepting a plate of food from her mother. _That may be so. But her power grows as she ages. She needs to remember to remain in control at all times or she could kill someone._

Kya nodded. They all remembered the day Mitsu's telepathy manifested, three months ago. Mitsu was visiting her "Grandpa 'Geta" with her father and had a temper tantrum, as young children were apt to do. But the psychic backlash from her anger knocked out both Trunks and Pendril and brought Vegeta to his knees in agony. If Bulma or any other humans had been in the vicinity, it would have killed them. Combining Saiyan and Namek DNA produced something special after all. Instead of an amazing physical and ki capacity, though, it was an amazing psychic capacity. In the future, Mitsu's telepathic and telekinetic powers could be more powerful then all Earth's warriors put together.

Kya nodded once again. _I know. Just remember, she's our grandchild as well. _Piccolo grunted but Kya could feel the pride and love he felt for his family. With a smile, she joined the others in feasting on the food she and the other women spent hours in preparing.

An efficient eater, Pendril finished his plate before the rest and, declining seconds, went to the far side of the yard to meditate in the shade of a tree. Studying his friends and family, Pendril reflected on all the things that had changed over the years and the adventures the group had. Meeting their evil brother Frieza when he escaped from Hell, Lidal's trip to the past to save their future and his own time-travel trip with Trunks to fetch her. And so many others. His own fight with Xahra and her brother Talvo and his subsequent death still troubled him at times.

While there had been some hard losses, like Dende, Mr. Popo, Chichi's father and Master Roshi, there had been new additions as well. Marron had been the first to marry, seven years ago, to Sixteen, which had been a surprise to most of them. But the Earth had made him into a cyborg as a gift so he could have a family and now he did, complete with a wife and two kids. After much discussion, they decided to have a Shizen bond ceremony as well as a church wedding for Sixteen did not wish to outlive his wife. This had set Eighteen thinking and the next thing anyone knew, she and Krillin were bonded as well. Eighteen was still as beautiful as ever, but like her husband, her hair was now streaked with white and gray.

The next to be married was of course Trunks and Lidal. Even after all this time, jokes were still being cracked about their shotgun wedding. After them was Goten and Bra. Boy, what a blowup that caused. Saying Vegeta had not been happy for the couple was a major understatement. It took Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Pendril to calm him down after the announcement and then a long match with Goten in which he nearly killed him before he gave in to his daughter's wishes.

The most shocking addition was Seventeen and his son Daven. He shocked everyone when he accepted Marron's invitation to her wedding out of the blue and then reconciled with Eighteen. A year later he showed up with an infant he introduced as his son. Eventually they all learned of his story of falling in love with a woman called Raina and how she was the one who convinced him to attend the wedding and talk to his sister. Sadly, Raina died not long after Daven was born but Seventeen was determined to raise their son the way she wanted.

__

Only Pan and I remain unattached thought Pendril. Glancing at the quarter-Saiyan woman, Pendril didn't think it likely that she would settle down anytime soon. She enjoyed her independence too much to be weighed down by a family. As for himself, he was perfectly willing to settle down. It was more of a question of meeting someone he wanted to settle down with. He knew his mother was eager to see him marry and start a family but did not speak of it for fear of pressuring him. Krechi had no such scruples, regularly reminding him of his duty to continue the Shizen race. Lidal sympathized, although after Mitsu was born, Krechi lightened up, just a bit.

A movement out of the corner of his eyes made Pendril pause in his musings. Turning his head, he saw it was only a butterfly. Watching it flutter around, he held out his hand to it. Moments later, the butterfly landed on his fingers to rest its wings. A sad smile appeared on his face as he inspected the beautiful insect.

"Ooo, pretty!" exclaimed a voice that sounded suspiciously like his niece beside him.

Startled, Pendril turned to find the three little faces of Mitsu, Birdy and Daven all staring intently at the butterfly resting on his hand. His sudden movement caused the insect to leave his hand and fly away.

"Oh, it left!" cried Birdy in disappointment.

"I'll bring it back for you," offered Daven, jumping to his feet.

"Leave it be!" ordered Pendril sternly. The children looked at him in surprise. Seeing the looks, Pendril's face softened. "You won't be able to catch it anyway."

"How did you get the butterfly to come to you, Mr. Pendril?" asked Daven curiously.

Pendril smirked. "If you have the patience to wait long enough, a butterfly will always come to you."

"Who told you that?" asked Birdy.

Pendril's smirk disappeared. "A friend, from a long time ago."

Mitsu could sense her uncle's sudden sadness. It made her want to cry. "Nuche?"

Seeing his niece's eyes, Pendril scolded himself as he stamped down his emotions. "It's alright, Sodichi. I just miss my friend. None of us have seen her in years."

"Why not?"

Pendril sighed. "It's . . . complicated."

The three kids exchanged glances. They hated it when adults wouldn't give them explanations for their questions.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a day of fun! Why don't we play hide 'n' seek? I'll be IT first, okay?"

Happily, the kids agreed, forgetting their questions. Within moments Pendril was counting while the three of them ran off to find hiding places. The women watched in amusement while they and cleaned up the leftovers as Pendril pretended he had trouble finding the little urchins. The men had gathered off to the side, discussing training and setting dates for sparring matches.

An hour went by. The women had finished cleaning and joined the men in conversation. The babies, Gokin and Aidan, had gone down for their naps. Birdy was currently IT but all three of them were beginning to run down. Pendril was figuring fifteen minutes top and even Daven would be ready to go inside to lay down. That was when it happened.

The ground began to shake beneath their feet. It caught the whole group off guard. The tremors grew, knocking over the tables and breaking the dishes, much to Chichi's and Bulma's dismay. The babies woke screaming, instantly bringing Bra and Marron to their side. Also frightened, Birdy and Daven ran to their fathers. Strangely calm, Mitsu closed her eyes in unison with Pendril, Lidal, and Kya as they all began to glow slightly. Gradually the tremors tapered off 'til the ground was still and all was quiet, except for the whimpers of the children.

"What a way to catch our attention," remarked Gohan.

"Okay, what was that about?" questioned Seventeen, whose son was still clutching his leg tightly.

"It was the Earth. She usually quakes when feeling great emotion, like at Mitsu's birth," replied Sixteen, who picked up his daughter to quiet her.

"But what is her reason now?" wondered Eighteen.

Krillin became nervous. "She's not afraid again, is she?"

"Who cares if she was afraid? Just look at this mess! Those plates were just washed!" yelled Chichi.

"The Earth could be in danger and you're worried about china!" shouted Vegeta. Bulma's hand went to her forehead as she shook her head. Chichi whirled around, looking ready to yell his ears off.

"Shut up, everybody!"

Everyone blinked, turning in the direction of the shout. "Piccolo, what –," began Gohan but stopped at seeing the glowing figures of Kya, Pendril, Lidal, and Mitsu. "Oh."

Trunks hesitantly stepped towards his wife. "Lidal?"

"The Earth is not afraid," said the four Shizen in unison. Their eyes opened as the glow dissipated. Lidal scooped up Mitsu before she could collapse. Communicating with the Earth was still a bit intense for her, though she was further along then she and Pendril had been at her age.

"They why the quake?" asked Goten.

Kya, Pendril, and Lidal exchanged glances. To the whole group surprise, the three of them began to smile. Lidal was the one who answered. "The quake was to express her anxiety and . . . excitement."

Marron shifted Aidan in her arms. "What's with the smiles? Excitement about what?"

Kay met her husband's eyes. "The work she began so long ago has been completed. Our friend is ready to return to us."

__

Friend? Return? Who the hell is she –? Piccolo's eyeridges went up. "You mean – Now?"

Kya nodded. Trunks gaped as it struck him what they were talking about. The others exchanged puzzled looks. Bulma spoke up. "Guys? Would you mind clueing us in?"

Trunks whirled around. "The cocoon. It's the cocoon!"

Despite the excitement hindering Trunks' speaking ability, it began to dawn on them what he was trying to say, thus resulting in leaving the entire group stunned. Daven and Birdy were left staring at their parents in bewilderment.

Kya smiled as she confirmed what they were thinking. "The cocoon is hatching. Ali Mystic is waking up."

The calm lasted only a few moments. Then everyone was moving at a hurried pace in all directions as they prepared to leave. The babies were laid down in cribs inside where Bulma's mother could keep an eye on them. To Daven, Birdy, and Mitsu's disappointment it was decided they would be left behind as well with Chichi, who had elected to stay. Minutes later, the whole group was in the air and heading towards the Lookout, with Piccolo and Kya leading the pack.

Pendril was the last to leave the ground and as he arose above the treetops, he caught a glimpse of the butterfly from earlier. Suddenly, he thought he heard a familiar faint voice he hadn't heard in years on the wind.

__

"If you have the patience to wait long enough . . ."

Happiness is as a butterfly which, when pursued, is always beyond our grasp, but which if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you. _– Nathaniel Hawthorne_


End file.
